The present invention relates to a braking device for a snow vehicle in particular of the snowbike type, comprising:
a front steering assembly comprising at least one steering column secured to at least one ski, and articulated in rotation around a spindle, PA1 and a rear support assembly, equipped with at least one driving caterpillar track.